


RWBY pizza delivery

by NeoLight



Category: RWBY
Genre: Adventure awaits, But Taken Seriously, But also not, Crack, More characters to come, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pizza AU, Team Bonding, Tell me what you think, You heard me, enjoy, fool - Freeform, read and review, seriouldy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:54:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23217322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeoLight/pseuds/NeoLight
Summary: Yeah, you read the title right. Your eyes are working fine. an AU where I try to translate the struggles of team RWBY into a part-time job. Cracky? Yes. Taken seriously? You bet.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	1. Bake Operatives

RWBY Pizza Delivery 

  
  


The kitchen in Atlas Pizza was dark as the night outside. The lights flickered, casting dim shadows upon the four girls who waited for one of their boss’s famous grand announcements. The dark-bearded man wore his dirty white uniform with pride as he paced in front of the four, feet squeaking against the just-washed tiled floor. 

“Alright, team RWBY. Today I grant you the greatest honor ever given to someone at this restaurant. You four have worked together since you became part-timers, fighting your way through check-in, cleanup, and finally, pizza baking. Today at Atlas Pizza, I will grant you the position of  _ delivery.”  _ Ironwood finished walking past the team, face stoic and emotionless. 

For the most part, the four girls named Team  _ RWBY  _ were unimpressed _.  _ Ironwood had a tendency to play up any kind of achievement, and he handled promotions in the restaurant like promotions in the military. 

It was ironic, because Ruby Rose, the youngest of Team RWBY,  _ also _ treated these achievements like military promotions. She was actually vibrating next to the other three, a smile glowing on her face. Yang looked at her sister with barely disguised irritation. 

Like the rest of the four, Yang had originally applied to Beacon Sandwiches, until it fell out of business thanks to the Grimm Gourmet food chain. Yang had a severe gambling addiction, and had lived off of her dad’s income for years until one day when she was busted and lost  _ everything _ . There weren’t a lot of jobs that let juvies work for them, and Beacon Sandwiches was, well, a shining beacon.

To her right, Weiss Schnee was picking at her dirty skirt with disgust. She  _ used  _ to be the heiress of her father’s electronic development company until recently, when she was thrown out after a fight with her father. She met Ruby and Yang at a bar the night she was kicked out, and Ruby was nice enough to let her crash at the sisters’ apartment. From there, she applied with Ruby and Yang at Beacon Sandwiches.

Blake rolled her eyes at Ironwood’s antics. She was the one who had been with Beacon for the longest time. She lived on the poorer side of St. Remnant, and Ozpin, the old owner of Beacon, took her in as a young girl to help her family out. Ozpin had ended up being a second father to her.

Ruby was perhaps the only one who  _ wanted  _ to work in the restaurant setting. Everyone else was  _ only _ a broke teenager. Ruby was a broke teenager who was constantly on a caffeine high. That made all the difference. Ever since she heard the term “sandwich artist” on a subway commercial, she knew what she was destined to do. 

But when Beacon went out of business, everything changed. It happened almost overnight. Grimm Gourmet was a fast food chain that offered every kind of meal. Pizza. Chicken.  _ Sandwiches.  _ And their sweeping influence crippled the small, independant Beacon. Within weeks of Grimm’s arrival, Beacon had fallen. 

Ozpin had disappeared from the face of the earth, but before he did, he told them about Atlas Pizza. Apparently he and the owner, Ironwood, had been in contact about the battle against Grimm. Ozpin gave them one final task before he left:  _ Destroy Salem.  _ Salem—the owner of the entire Grimm Gourmet chain. Her nickname was given to her because she was described as a witch in the kitchen and in business. 

All of RWBY hated Salem for taking Ozpin away from them, and vowed to defend Atlas against the  _ Pizza _ branch of Grimm Gourmet. It is for this reason that RWBY stayed together in the fast food and restaurant industry. 

“Alright. Are you four ready for your first assignments as a delivery team?”

“ _ YES! _ ”

“Calm down, sis…”

“Yang, let her be.”

“Oh, well…”

Ironwood shook his head at the girls’ antics. “Good to know that at least Ruby is ready for this. Honestly, I don’t know why the rest of you aren’t taking this as seriously as your youngest colleague is.” 

“With all due respect, Mr. Ironwood,” began Weiss, “is it appropriate to take pizza delivery that seriously?” 

Weiss immediately regretted those words the second they left her mouth. Ironwood had practically teleported in front of the blonde, dark green eyes drilling into her light blues. “ _Do not_ forget who we are fighting, Miss Schnee. We face an adversary who seeks to destroy honest restaurant culture. A _monster_ who took away your beloved _Beacon Sandwiches._ And you dare _suggest_ that we should not take this _seriously_?” he spat. 

The whole of team RWBY went silent. And the silence continued for three painful seconds until the order phone rang.

Ironwood marched over too it, clomping boots the only noise in the silent restaurant. Picking it up, he answered briskly, “Welcome to Atlas Pizza, may I take your order?”

The girls watched quietly as the man nodded to whatever the caller was saying. Ironwood pulled out his notepad, jotting down the order. 

“Thank you, sir. We’ll be there in a flash.” Ironwood said. After he put down the phone, he turned to RWBY. “Alright, girls. You have your first assignment.”

  
  


Yang almost dropped the pies in the seat next to her as she got into the truck. “What kind of pig orders seven stuffed crusts on a Tuesday night?” She growled. The flour was still splotched all over her hands. 

“Nothing like a big first assignment to kick off our promotion!” Ruby cheered, pressing on the horn. “Heh—whoops…” 

Yang’s eyes widened as she saw Ruby was the one behind the wheel. “Wait a minute, you are  _ not  _ driving, sis.” Yang jumped over the beat-up console to the passenger's seat. “Move over, Ruby Rose.” 

The younger girl’s cheerful demeanor left her. Ruby puffed out her cheeks. “Whaat? No way, Yang! I got my license. I can drive!”

“No-way-Jose. Give me the wheel.”

“ _ NO!”  _

“Ruby.” Yang’s voice was cold. “The last time I was in a car you drove I almost had a  _ heart attack.  _ Give. Me. The. Wheel.”

Ruby whined. “I was so young, then, Yang! Can you trust me just this once, please?”

  
  


Yang placed her hands on Ruby’s shoulders. “Ruby, answer me honestly. Between now and when you got your license  _ again _ , how much have you driven?”

“I—” Ruby began loudly, until she looked down with her cheeks tinged pink. “I don’t know.”

Yang smiled. “Ruby, if it was any other time, I’d be happy to help you get used to the wheel again. But right now is  _ not _ the time. Ironwood has given us a task and we need to prove ourselves. So can I take the wheel?”

Ruby sighed. “Finnnne…” and with that, she climbed into a hug with Yang before promptly falling into the passenger set with an  _ oomph _ . Her silver eyes peered at the wheel wistfully for a moment after. 

“Hey, we exist too!” Weiss’s cry filled the back of the truck as she gestured to Blake, who was completely zoned out while she listened to her ipod.

“Let’s get this show on the road, team RWBY!” Yang pumped her fist, completely ignoring Weiss’s complaints.

  
  


Blake was the first to notice the black van following them. “Uh, guys?” She pulled out her earbuds. “We’ve got company.” 

The other three looked back at the vehicle. Yang was the first to react. “The hell? Is that  _ actually _ Neo?” Her voice was incredulous.

The driver was grinning smugly, making eye-contact with Yang. Her hair was dyed most strangely—pink falling past her left shoulder and brown falling past her right. Her eyes were heterochromatic—pink and brown like her hair. It was a strange beauty indeed. 

“It  _ is! _ ” Yang yelled. She pressed her foot on the pedal, 

Ruby explained for the rest of the team who this  _ Neo  _ character was. “Back in Yang’s gambling days, Neo was the one who cheated her out of a huge load of money. She still hasn’t gotten over it, either.”

“Welp, now she works for Grimm, apparently.” Weiss thumbed the logo on the side of the van. 

“WHAT!” The car lurched forward with new speed. Visible steam was rising from where Yang was sitting. “That bitch is such a sellout!” 

“It is possible that she’s tailing us.” Blake chimed in. “Didn’t Ironwood say something about Grimm finding people who ordered from other restaurants and like,  _ targeting  _ them with advertisements and coupons?” 

“So I gotta lose her, is what you’re saying.” Yang smiled wildly beside Ruby. “Girls, strap in. We’re taking a detour”

“Yang,  _ no! _ —” Ruby shouted, but was cut off when Yang took a sharp right turn into a boulevard. 

In the back, Weiss was holding on to the pizzas like her life depended on it. “Yang,  _ please!  _ Can you just—”

“Nope, Princess, I got a job to do.” and the car swerved left, nearly hitting some yelling teenagers playing street hockey. 

“I really should have kept the wheel…” Ruby moaned, face green. 

Within minutes Yang had driven the four girls back onto the freeway again. “Is she still following us?” she asked the back.

“ _ Fuck!  _ Yeah, she is.” Blake said, clutching her stomach. Yang started weaving back and forth through the highway, dodging cars like bullets as they honked at her. “One more detour!” And suddenly, RWBY was in the city.

  
  


“The pizzas are cold now.” Weiss reported dully from the backseat an hour later. The four of them were staked out in a parking lot for a strip mall, keeping a close eye on the Grimm Gourmet van. Neo was making no move to leave, either. She was patiently staring their truck down, that smug smile having never left her face.

“Hafta tell the schmuck who ordered them to heat em’ up, then.” Yang weezed. It hadn’t taken long before she pulled out some liquor from beneath the seat. 

“How long did you have that?” Weiss asked incredulously.

Ignoring her, Yang declared “Y’know what? I’m gonna talk to Neo. See if I can throw her off our scent or somethin’.”

“YANG, NO!” the other three yelled, but it was too late. She had already begun the trek over to Neo’s van. Ruby didn’t wait a second before she followed suit in a rush. 

“Yang, wait!”

“Ruby, not you too!” Weiss cried. But like Yang, she was already gone. 

Looking at Blake, they both nodded, sighed, and got up to chase after their partners. Feeling strangely sorry that it would go to waste, Weiss grabbed a slice of pizza and crammed it in her mouth, careful that her teammates didn’t see. 

Catching up to the rest of RWBY, she made it to Neo’s van just in time to see the window get pulled down, and to hear what sounded like a radio transmission. 

“ _ Great job, Neo. thanks to you, we were able to successfully deliver the pizzas before Atlas could. Salem would be proud.”  _

Neo’s eyes shone with mocking laughter while she watched them. For a minute, the girls just stood there in shocked silence. Yang’s eyes thundered into a deep red, her thoughts broiling with anger. 

“You  _ snake,  _ Neopolitan. Is there really no low you would sink to? What’s stopping me from wrecking your stupid face right  _ now _ —”

Blake and Ruby panicked, grabbing onto their teammate’s arms to hold her back. “Yang, please not now! We’re already gonna be in loads of trouble with Ironwood when we get back, so can you hold it—”

“Ruby, let me  _ go!”  _ Yang yelled, ripping her fist away from her sister’s grip to bring it down to Neo’s head— 

Only to meet the glass car window that Neo had pulled up in defense. The Grimm employee was still smirking as she pulled out of the parking lot and drove away as her van hummed _. _

Weiss brought her hands to her face. “Oh, what did we  _ do? _ ”

  
  


“ _ What did you do.”  _ Ironwood’s voice was frigid. The delivery team was silent with shame until Ruby spoke meekly. 

“Sir, we tried our best to—”

“ _ WELL YOUR BEST ISN’T GOOD ENOUGH!”  _ The ‘general’ roared. “I thought you were  _ better  _ than this. But it’s because of  _ failures  _ like these that are costing us everything. I have a world of restaurants to protect. Was I wrong to trust Ozpin? If you just delivered the damn pizzas, we would have—” 

Weiss stood up angrily. “Mr. Ironwood. We had run into a complication with—”

“ _ Complication?”  _ Ironwood laughed hysterically. “It’s  _ pizza delivery.  _ What possible  _ complication  _ would stop you from  _ doing your job?”  _

“Grimm, sir.” Blake spoke quietly.

That got Ironwood to stop. “What?”

Yang growled. “Yeah, this chick I had been... _ aquanticed  _ with in my gambling days works for Grimm now, and she was tailing us to our delivery spot, so I tried to lose her on the road.”

“You  _ what?”  _

“Mr Ironwood, I—”

Ironwood rubbed his temples. “I know what you did, Yang. But did you consider maybe delivering the pizzas and cutting or losses was the better option? Sure, if you delivered them while Grimm was following you, they would have spread their influence more. But at least then, we wouldn’t have walked away with  _ nothing! _ ”

“Mr. Ironwood, aren’t we trying to stop the Grimm’s spread? With the information we had at hand, didn’t we do the right thing?” Ruby asked.

“We must stop them at  _ all costs.  _ I don’t care if it’s one customer or a thousand. And on the information you had you shouldn’t have done anything different, because you didn’t  _ have  _ any information! I should fire—”

“Ironwood, if I may, it seems like our team RWBY here made only a tiny mistake.” a calm voice spoke firmly from the kitchen’s doors, carrying into the baking room that Ironwood was scolding RWBY in. 

  
  


It was Clover. His hazel locks were somehow untouched despite how dirty his apron was. The young man grinned at the girls, trying to put them at ease. “But I know why they did it. We can’t win against Grimm unless we have every customer we can get. I know you view that as unrealistic, but it’s something we have to strive for, General. And you know that these girls have been through a lot against the Grimm, when they lost Beacon and Oz. At Atlas, they really have improved upon their arrival! They are our most reliable kitchen mates, and will become our best delivery team if you just give them another chance. But if you stop them now, General, you are only helping Grimm and Salem.”

Ironwood breathed in, and then out. “Okay. Go home and rest, girls. We lost tonight, but no more. Do I make myself clear?”

The melancholy that one blanketed the four was suddenly lifted. In a single, unanimous cry, they cheered.

“YES SIR!"


	2. Atlas sister location part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yang, Ruby, and Clover explore a second location where Atlas could fall back on should things get dicey with Grimm.
> 
> Blake has an addiction to fish and Weiss gets frustrated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (featuring: better formatting! ayyeee)

**Atlas sister location part 1**

  
  


Yang hugged her gold sweatshirt closer in the cool air. “Geez, why does Ironwood make us do all sorts of shit at frickin' midnight?” She had her eyes glued to the ground, careful not to trip in the dark.

That sentiment was thrown out when she bumped into the red coat of Ruby. The younger girl jumped. “Yang, watch where you’re going!” she cried. 

To which the blonde retorted with grace, “Well, if you didn’t just  _ stop  _ all of the sudden, maybe I wouldn’t—!” She was cut off suddenly when the young man leading them held up his hand. 

“Girls, please calm down. I'm sure this is strange, but you should know that’s just how things work here.  _ Strange. _ So, please just bear with me here.” Why was Clover’s voice both kind  _ and  _ condescending at the same time? 

The situation that Ruby and Yang found themselves in was not one of their own accord nor of their desire. For some reason, James Ironwood had an obsession with sending his employees on fetch-quests like some kind of twisted Majora’s mask. Blake and Weiss were left at the restaurant to comfortably make pizzas while Ironwood threw the two sisters out to do... _ something _ , or whatever, and right about now they realized that there could be  _ just  _ a tad of danger in whatever the task was. Or not. Not like they knew, having only been told by Ironwood that “Clover will tell you when you get there,” in his gruff voice. 

“We don’t even know what we’re  _ doing _ here!” Ruby yelled. Case and point.

Ignoring her complaints, Clover threw his hands in the air, and both girls could actually  _ hear  _ the smile in his voice when he said, “Well, we made it!” like a magician revealing the card you picked. Which was ironic, because neither one of them felt like he had revealed anything at all. 

But beyond his confident stance, Yang and Ruby just managed to make out a building that was covered in shadow. The windows were broken and boarded up, and the open sign was hanging from only one of its chains. The parking lot had long been reclaimed by nature, and many weeds had grown from all parts of the ground.

“Huh?” Yang cocked her head in confusion. 

Clover pivoted to face the sisters. “You see, with Grimm looming over our heads, Ironwood thought it was appropriate to purchase a sister location for us to fall back on in case we lose the original Atlas Pizza. That, and we can sort of develop this particular shop to sort of play the restaurant chain game back at Grimm’s face. Eventually, we can go on the offensive. We just need to wait awhile, is all.” 

Yang’s eyebrow rose. “Clover, you’re starting to sound like Ironwood. Like this is a real war or something.”

He shrugged. “We can’t win unless we treat it as such, can we? Anyways—” He began, cutting off another trademark Yang retort, “That’s what we’re here for. To scope this place out and clean it up a bit.” 

If the mess before them was any indication, ‘clean it up a bit’ was going to be a lot more work than either sister wanted any part of. 

Vocalizing this sentiment, Yang growled through her teeth, “We better be getting a raise after this shit.”

  
  


Apparently the building had a lot more on the inside than it looked like it did on the outside, because opening the door revealed a giant  _ hole _ in the ground that none of the Atlas expedition crew could see the bottom of. 

Curious, Ruby picked up a piece of loose floorboard and dropped it into the hole, bending her knees for balance. “One...two...three...four!” She pumped her fist when she heard the wood hit the ground. “That’s at least four hundred feet, guys!”

Yang sighed while she shook her head. “Ruby, I don’t think that’s how it works.” 

Meanwhile, Clover was fumbling around in the dark, looking for a light. A loud and sudden ‘AHA!’ left his mouth, making the girls jump. “I got it!”

For such an old place, none of them expected every light to work. It was like the sun coming out from an eclipse, all gradual  _ and  _ sudden simultaneously. The ceiling blinked on in a circular fashion, bringing life to the dinghy building. Two dozen old folding chairs and tables were pushed off against a back wall that had black paint peeling only very slightly. A single steel door seemed to glow from across the room in the opposite direction, promising a kitchen beyond its threshold.

“Neat,” said Clover, admiring the expanse. “We can work with this.”

“Uh, guys?” Ruby’s unsure voice wobbled through the air to Clover. “Check this out!”

Yang was the first to get to her sister, and her eyes widened when she saw what Ruby was looking at. “Oh my god. Clover, get your ass over here right  _ now _ .” Yang’s voice seemed to rise a bit, like she was excited. Or angry. Nobody could tell when it came to her. 

Clover was shaken from his  _ admiration of the expanse _ , forcing his legs to run over to where the sisters were standing around the hole that Ruby had found. When he looked down, his eyes widened in shock.

There was almost an entire world of pure  _ restaurant  _ down there. Tables and chairs all laid about on multiple floors of red and black tile. The hole was obviously meant to be some kind of stylish elevator shaft, because not only was each floor in the shape of a donut, but there  _ was _ also a freaking elevator crashed at the bottom, with a thick cord going between it and the ceiling above the three.

“Neat.” Clover said for the second time that night. “We can work with this.”

* * *

“What the hell is  _ this _ ?” Weiss screeched while pointing an accusatory finger at an offending pizza. If you could call it that. It was a lot more anchovy than pizza. Actually, there were a lot more  _ fish _ in general, weighing down the crust like a mountain. Weiss couldn’t even  _ see _ the crust. She didn’t know if it was there at all. 

Blake had her arms crossed across from Weiss. “I’m working on my specialty. It’s a scientific process, alright?”

The blonde waved her arms in the direction of the “pizza” in panicked semaphore. “You realize that none of  _ that  _ is scientific  _ or  _ a process, right?”

“Maybe to you, Weiss, but I got it figured out. I need to start somewhere, and it was simplest to do this, ok?” 

Weiss pinched the bridge of her nose. Blake was disinterested, as per usual when it was only the two of them in the room, and put in her earbuds. And as per usual when it was only the two of them, Weiss got infuriated. 

“Listen to me, Blake! We only have so many fish products in stock! You can’t do this all the time!” Weiss punctuated her sentence with a stomp on the kitchen floor. 

Blake shrugged. “I know. That’s why I brought in my own fish.”

“ _ What _ —!” 

“Weiss, Blake, how are your pizzas coming along?” Ironwood’s voice thundered from the dining area. “I’m coming in to check right now _. _ ” His feet started stepping towards the kitchen door like a military commander, and Weiss was suddenly reminded of why he was called  _ general. _

Looking at her empty crust, her eyes widened as she realized that Ironwood’s steps were now a countdown until she got fired. Panicking, she scooped up a bunch of fish from Blake’s pizza—“Hey!” the girl complained—and plopped it on to hers. When she turned around, Ironwood was there.

He had a sure smile on his face briefly—“I’m confident in what you both have made,” he was saying—until it dropped, and he almost  _ roared  _ “ _ What the hell is this _ ?” when he saw both “pizzas.” Both girls were frozen before him.

“Uhh, scientific process, sir.” Weiss spoke meekly. Her eyes widened shortly after, when an anchovy slipped to the floor with a splat. “Gotta start...somewhere?”

* * *

“Alright.” Yang slammed her fists together. “I’m going down.” and before Ruby and Clover could react, she jumped onto the elevator cord and slid down to the second lowest floor.

“Ah! Yang, what do you think you’re doing!?” Ruby called.

But Yang wasn’t listening. Honestly, did Ruby expect her too? 

“Ruby, I think you were right. This place might actually be 400 feet deep!” Yang cheered. “Come and check it out!”

Ruby was unsure, but beside her, Clover had already begun the descent. It looked like he had some kind of experience, because he slid down with ease. 

“Woah, this place is actually huge, man.” Clover’s voice carried up to the younger girl. “This may take a while to explore.”

Ruby was unsure with her answer. “Do we have to explore it? Can’t we just say something to Ironwood about how big it is?” and then her voice wavered.  _ Ah, fuck.  _

“Oh~, are you scared,  _ Ruby?” _ Somehow Yang’s teasing voice managed to make Ruby blush with embarrassment all the way up where she was. 

“I’m not—!”

“Ruby, you’ll be fine.” Clover’s clear voice cut through the air, making Ruby calm down ever so slightly. “This cord seemed pretty sturdy when I roped down and well, with your size, you’ll be completely fine.” and for added effect, he slapped the cord beside him.

And it snapped. Loudly. It was like a gunshot, and the noise made all three of them too stunned that for a second, they had no idea what had actually just happened. 

When it finally sunk in, they all screamed. (Even Clover, and later he would deny against the sisters’ word that he had the most high-pitched scream.)

“Ohmygodohmygodwhatdowedonow?” Ruby breathed to herself, neither of the others hearing her. She dropped to the ground, hugging her legs to her stomach, suddenly in panic mode. 

Yang had reacted a bit less...subtly. “What the  _ FUCK  _ did you do that for, dumbass?” She screamed at the man beside her. “The hell were you thinking?”

Clover raised his hands in surrender. “Well, at least Ruby didn’t go down before I did that. I think that the cord was just at its limit after I went down. So...it’s for the best?”

“Yeah, but now we have no way of getting out of here.”

Clover seemed to regain his cool a little bit. “Not with that attitude we won’t. Just...come on, let’s look for a stairwell.” He tried reaching for Yang’s hand, but she slapped it away with contempt. “Don’t touch me. You might break that, too.”

The man flinched, but shrugged with dignity. “That’s...fair, I guess. Come on.”

A minute later, they found another steel door, completely alike to the one on the main floor. Clover smiled at Yang, saying, “Look, this wasn’t that hard. Now, let’s just—” his face paled when he couldn’t open the door. It was locked, because  _ of course it was _ . 

Clover breathed in deeply. 

“Fuck.”

* * *

“Weiss, you really can’t complain about my supposed ‘anchovy addiction’ when it comes to topping when you still literally have nothing on your pizza.” Blake spoke dully with a raised eyebrow at the broken girl before her.

It had been a good fifteen minutes since Ironwood’s check up, and all that Weiss had accomplished was throwing her fish-pizza into the trash—which Blake had cried through all the way, only to recover almost immediately, transforming into her stoic self when Weiss looked back at her suspiciously—and prepare a new crust. 

Blake had actually managed to create something marketable: she kept up with the fish-only theme, but made her pizza decorative. She was very good at arranging fish into the shape of bigger fish, a skill that Weiss had no idea why she was surprised to learn that Blake had.

“I know, okay?!” Weiss was in tears. “I’m not the most  _ original person _ , damn it! I’m only good at following directions and orders, you know?”

Blake crossed her arms. “You want me to help you or not?”

That broke the girl. Bowing over and over again, she yelled, “YES!”

Blake crossed the kitchen to meet her teammate. “Ok, how good are you at following directions?”

“...what?”

“Answer the question.”

“Uh, pretty good?”

“Confidence, Weiss.”

“Good. I’m good at it.”

“Better. Ok, so your first step is to follow the most complex menu item from Atlas.  _ The Warrior's Summon. _ ”

The blonde gulped. “Wh-what?”

Blake sighed. “Just do that. We’ll go from there, ok?” 

Ironwood had a lot of weird names for a lot of his food items. For example,  _ Rose Petal  _ was a pepperoni pizza variant that Ruby had mastered, and a popular item that was ordered all the time. But  _ The Warrior's Summon _ was special. It wasn’t often requested, but not because of its quality—it was because of its reputation for being flat-out refused to be made. It was that difficult and only one person could have created it. Winter Schnee. But because of the snaking tendrils of the Grimm, Winter, Ironwood’s most trusted employee, had to leave the kitchen behind  _ completely  _ in favor of delivery and advertisement.

Weiss had been forced to shoulder the burden of  _ Winter’s Summon _ . With her inexperience, she couldn’t even touch it, so much as master it. It had the perfect blend of crust, sauce and toppings, which required a certain finesse to balance and an almost blatant disregard for tradition. Something that went against everything Weiss stood for.

But as she mixed the dough up, she found herself sort of getting it. The whole point of  _ Winter’s Summon _ was that it turned out delicious no matter how you made it. There are always different paths to making a pizza, which was what  _ Winter’s Summon  _ emphasized _. _ and Weiss seemed to be forging her own path.

Sort of. In her introspection, the timer blared from the oven, shaking her from her thoughts. She stared into the dough, limp in her hands, and realized she had _no_ _idea what the fuck she was doing_. 

At the end, her pizza came out of the oven horrendously burnt. Weiss had her face in her hands with embarrassment, and Blake was looking  _ particularly  _ reluctant to try it, and Weiss had a sneaking suspicion it didn’t have to do with the lack of anchovies.

But before she was forced to try Weiss’s... _ creation _ , Ironwood burst through the kitchen door, shouting loudly,

“YOUR TEAMMATES AND CLOVER ARE IN TROUBLE!— _ what the hell is that smell? _ ” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is me leaning towards the more crack-elements of this fic while trying to stay somewhat genuine. I may have thrown the tone off a tad, but I hope it was okay.   
> Stay safe, y’all. DFTBA,
> 
> Nathan Dripps

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading again, folks. I gotta thank my beta reader for, well, beta’ing this story right here. I feel really confident about this piece! That said, please don’t hold back with criticism. There are definitely a few places in this story I feel that are way too weak and really didn’t know how to fix. So, let me know what you think! 
> 
> And finally, stay safe out there, guys. The world’s pretty scary right now, but we’l get through it.
> 
> DFTBA,
> 
> Nathan Dripps


End file.
